115 and a bit of LOZ
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: Well... this should sum it up... CRAP!  Rated T for Violence, Gore, Language and Mild adult jokes...
1. the teleporter

**Pt 1 of my Zelda: 115 Story =)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Incorporated into 3 different games... which ones...? well you'll have to find out!)<strong>

"So... this is it huh?" Link asked

"Yup..." Replied Tetra

"What is it?" Asked Link again.

"I duno... Looks like a teleporter or time machine..."

"Send an explorer team thru and we'll wait for them to report back..."

Later...

A team of 12 were ordered to go thru the... thing and check it out.

"I duno Tetra... something doesn't seem right about this... something I just can't put my finger on."

The two had been going out for quite some time but under the current circumstances they had to act more like business partners so they could run the Kingdome efficiently.

"Well... let just wait this out and see what happens..."

A Week later...

"Over a Week and still no word from the team we sent..." Said Link

The two had returned to the dig site where they found the teleporter.

The two soon decided to go into the teleporter to search for their missing people.

"Sir! Are you sure you will be ok? Without support?" asked a soldier.

"We're taking a small squad and some new muskets." Link replied

Later still...

"Ready...?" Tetra asked

"Let's do this..."

And the 7 stepped thru the teleporter...


	2. Natch der untoten

**I know the first chapter was crummy but I couldn't quite think of a good intro...**

* * *

><p>The group arrived in a bit of a forest of some kind with a building of to the south.<p>

"Oh man... I think I'm gonna throw up... yup" *upchuck*

"Link chill were just gonna find our team, leave and destroy that damned portal!"

"If you say so..."

The squad trudged forward and Link noted something; no sounds... No wind, no animal sounds, just the crackle of leaves under their feet.

"Let's go check that building over there" Suggested Tetra.

"Sure I don't see why not..." Link said.

Later...

They found the old team's camp next to the building... but the men weren't there.

They went into the building in hopes they would find some clues... all they found were blood stained walls and a bloody floor, and a bunch of writing and drawings on the walls.

"what happened here?" Tetra asked.

Link was about to responded when...

*AH-AHHHH!*

The whole group turned around... someone was missing.

"Oh shit! Where's Tamel!" Asked one of the soldiers; Neviski

The remaining troops were Link, Tetra, Neviski, Hamile, Jonivich, and Melos.

"Uh... Sir can we head back?" Asked Melos; the coward

"Maybe..." Link looked outside and couldn't see the portal anymore. "well... Shit."

"AHHH!" Yelled Hamile, and was pulled by an unseen force out a window... it was now pitch black out and no one could see where he had gone.

*Creak*

Upstairs footsteps could be heard, more than one pair.

Jonivich felt a hand on his sholder... "Uh... guys... I think I found the locals, and I don't think they're happy to see us." He squeaked.

The rest of them looked over.

*Groaaaan*

"Son of a bitch!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Son of a bitch!"

*Faints*

"M-m-mommy!"

*Chomp*

"Ahhh!"

"Fire!"

*BANG*

*Moan*

*Thud*

"Z-Zombies!" Asked Tetra in disbelieve.

"Jonivich! Are you ok?"

Jon lay on the ground unconscious; Link shook him a bit.

"Jon wake u-"

Jon's eyes shot open and stared into Link's "SAAAM!" Yelled a voice that was no longer Jon's

Link pulled out a dagger and stabbed Jon in the neck killing him.

"So, they can infect us... don't let them pierce your skin!"

"Uh... Sir, MORE IN COMING" Yelled Neviski

Melos woke up and when he heard more were on the way he freaked out and ran out of the building... a few seconds later we could hear him scream as the Zombies ripped him apart.

"Oh man... not good!"

*Smash!*

"Oh shit!"

The Zombies were inside and one came up behind Neviski and bit him.

Neviski yelled and before he could turn... "Good knowing you Link..." He pulled out a small blade and slit his own neck.

"Quickly upstairs!" Yelled Tetra

The two ran upstairs and were greeted by ten Zombies which they cut down with blade and musket ball.

Tetra could see outside and there we HUNDREDS of them

"Oh shit!" Said Tetra and Link stared off the top with her.

*Creak*

The two turned around...

*ROAR*

*Whack*

Tetra got clubbed and was pushed over the railing and was hanging above the horde of zombies... just out of reach...

"No skin pierced..." She was ok "Good... Hey Link!"

No response...

"Uh... Link?"

"AHHH!"

"LINK!"

After a while she saw him appeared at the railing and he looked at her all confused like.

"Link... oh thank god yo...re- all-right..."

She focused on Link's face... he had golden eyes and looked a bit pale..."No... NOOO!"

"AARGG... DDIIIEE!" Said Link warped voice...

No... thought Tetra... Her best friend and boyfriend was now one of them... one of the Zombies and she was hanging above the rest of the horde.

"I'm gonna die..." She thought...

"Hey! Flesh junkie!" Said a harsh voice, and Tetra could see a gun appear just behind Link...

*Bang*

* * *

><p><strong>A bullet seared thru The Zombie's head and it fell dead.<strong>

Soon she saw a figure walk over and offer a hand to her.

She was reluctant to take it but seeing where she currently was, she would take her chances.

"Oh, hey! A girl... cool!" Said the man.

"Exuse my friend and his attitude... he is not very honourable but it a great warrior none the less." Said a Asian man behind the American Man.

"Who are you all?"

"Well, most call me Tank" Said the American "Tank Dempsey"

"I am Takeo Masaki, most honourable Soldier of the imperial army..."

"I'm Edvard Richtofen... HA-HA-HA... it's a girl... LOLOLOL"

"He is also crazy... But I am Nikolai Belinski, Red army... I LOVE VODKA!"

"Great... a bunch a crazies..." Tetra muttered

"Your not infected are you?" asked the one named Tank

"No"

"Follow me" Tank said

"Just a sec..." She said, and knelt at The "Link" Zombie's side and shuffled around the body.

"What are you doing?" Asked Takeo

"AH! Here it is." And Tetra pulled out one of the prototype weapons Link had. "Just a magnum H-Variant" she also took Link's bow, sword and other gear.

The group went over to the other side of the building, no zombies... odd.

"Hey Takeo, gimmy some credits!"

The one Takeo handed Tank some weird looking coins, and Tank put them into a soda machine next to him, and handed the bottle to Tetra.

"Drink this so you DON'T turn into one of them if hit." Said Tank

Tetra did. "Oh, God... This tastes like... ooh! I can't even describe how bad this is...!"

After drinking it did Tetra's sorrow set in...

"I understand how you feel about your loss but if we don't move they will get us!" Said Takeo

"This will be the only time I offer, but, do you want any vodka!" Said Nikolai

"First things first Nik, WOW! That's a firsht, aund I shink dat she is a bit to young" Said the German, Richtofen.

"Meh... why not" Said Tetra...

Later...

*Crack*

"Here they come!" Said Tank

"Hey Kid take some credit's!" Said Nikolai

He handed Tetra 500 credits and told her to either go buy a gun or wait till she saved up and could buy something else... Like vodka!

"HEY! THEIR IN!" Yelled Takeo

"Yay! Carnage...!" Chirped Richtofen

_No one can see me and__  
><em>_I've lost all feeling and__  
><em>_I know I won't die alone__  
><em>_I'll stop you from breathing and__  
><em>_all your deceiving and__  
><em>_this house is not my home_

About 30 Zombies were baraling thru the room and the team opened fire.

_No__  
><em>_More forgiveness__  
><em>_No__  
><em>_and the reason is__  
><em>_I know I won't die alone_

_I have returned_

_and everyone dies and__  
><em>_everyone lies__  
><em>_They're waiting for the second coming again_

"Back up! Fall back to the Teleporter!"

"Look out" Tetra shot a Zombie right behind Nikolai

"Good shot!"

_Everyone tries to hold onto their lives__  
><em>_When no one's alive__  
><em>_Bring me 115_

_You stand for nothing and__  
><em>_overlooked something__  
><em>_I'll bring you down all on my own_

_I'm the end I can taste it__  
><em>_I'll justify hatred__  
><em>_I am the chosen one__  
><em>_left hand of all that's sacred_

"Eat it Freakbags!" Yelled Tank

"NO TOUCHIE THE DOCTER...! Unless he asks..." said Richtofen

"You die without honour!" Said Takeo

"You know how to say owned in Russian...? OWNED!" Taunted Nikolai

"Damn... I need some catchphrases" Said Tetra

_No__  
><em>_More forgiveness__  
><em>_No__  
><em>_I'll bring you death and pestilence__  
><em>_I'll bring you down on my own._

_I have returned_

_and everything dies__  
><em>_look to the skies__  
><em>_to see the end of all creation again_

_See with your eyes__  
><em>_my army of flies__  
><em>_when no one's alive__  
><em>_bring me 115_

The Team reached the Teleporter and piled in.

"Crap! I don't have enough Credits!" Said Tank "Anyone!"

No one had enough.

_I've lost all form and unity__  
><em>_where has my life gone__  
><em>_I'll bring you doom that you can see__  
><em>_and bring you down to see you bleed._

_And everyone dies and__  
><em>_everyone lies__  
><em>_they're waiting for the second coming again_

_everyone tries to hold onto their lives__  
><em>_When no one's alive__  
><em>_Bring me 115_

"I almost have enough!" Said Tetra "only a few hundred more!"

"That's only a few more kills! We'll hold here!" Said Tank

_and everything dies__  
><em>_look to the skies__  
><em>_to see the end of all creation again_

_See with your eyes__  
><em>_my army of flies__  
><em>_when no one's alive__  
><em>_bring me 115_

"GOT IT!"

"Hit the switch!"

_and nobody cries__  
><em>_when everyone dies__  
><em>_and no one's alive__  
><em>_bring me 115_

*Thunk*

*ZZZZZ-POW!*

Above the teleporter a sign read; TO Verruckt...


	3. Zombie Verruckt

"RUN!" Ordered Nikolai, as they were chased thru the asylum by numerous Zombies, (approximately at around 75ish level)

Tetra checked her credit level; it was at 10000

As they ran thru the asylum they passed a chalk drawing on the wall. "Bouncing betties!" Tetra pointed out. She bought some off the wall and planted one as they were running.

"I am opening this door!" Said Takeo and he opened the door to the next room.

*Ka-Boom*

The Betty went off and killed about 20 zombies and made a crawler while Tank and Richtofen gunned down the remaining ones but left the crawler.

"Hey everyone! I found the box...! And the power!" Takeo informed

Tetra entered the room and could hear Richtofen and tank screwing with the crawler, jumping over it and running in circles around it.

Takeo guarded the right entrance and Tetra opened the mystery box.

*bing- bling, ding bing*

It landed on a SMG type weapon. She took it and asked Nikolai "Hey, Nik! What the hell is this?"

"PPSH-41! Good gun, good gun indeed!" he said

Tank came over with a green bottle in his hand. "Speed cola!" He said "HEY! Richtofen! Stop playing with it and put it out of its misery already!"

*Bang*

A creepy voice came over the asylum and the next wave started upon them.

Tetra had changed her clothes to a military attire... unfortunately the only thing she could find that was not on a zombie was in the locker rooms, a clean un-maggot-infested S.S uniform (Nazi uniform) so she had black outfit on with that red patch and a grey helmet.

They left to the right of the box room and headed down the hall where more zombies were attempting to bust in, before they did though Tetra quickly bought a drink from a orange machine; double-tap-root-beer.

"My trigger finger itches now for real! Thanks a lot!" she said

"Not bad" Said Tank "you bein' working on your quotes?"

Tetra nodded and shot a Zombie trying to get in thru the wall.

"Hey! Tank! We've been in this place for like 80 'day' now, when are we leaving?" Tetra asked

"As soon as Richtofen finds us a teleporter..." Tank replied

They returned to the starting room and about 30 zombies came thru the door in front of them.

The group opened fire and just as a Zombie reached Tetra, she whipped out her knife and stabbed it in the neck, pulled out her pistol and blasted it in the gut with her magnum.

"Behind us!" Shouted Richtofen

50 zombies were RIGHT behind them, Richtofen was downed... "NO! I'm not ready for hell! I have nothing to wear!" He complained

Takeo fell back and 10 more zombies ambushed him and he went down.

Tank, Nikolai and Tetra were back to back to back Tetra cleared part of a way and headed down the hall with the other two following.

Tetra found a red machine and got a juggernog soda and they went back to the main room.

Tetra revived Takeo and Nik revived Richtofen, only to be clubbed by a zombie that had just gotten thru the window.

Tank got cornered by a few zombies, took a few with him before he was downed and Takeo and Tetra fought back the remainder of the horde.

"Even a blind squirrel is right twice a day!" Said Tank.

"Nikolai is down! It cannot BE!" Nik complained

Takeo was bit in the neck and went down.

"SHIT!" Tetra swore, she was the last one up...

40 zombies left...

Tetra found herself in a corner. "FUCK!" She yelled

A shadow past over a window out side...

"FEAR NOT MY FRIEND I WILL SAVE YOU!" said a Russian accented person

The man smashed thru the window with a PPSH-41 and let his bullets fly ripping apart Zombies one attempted to bite him but he took it by the head and smashed it into the wall breaking it's head. He then produced a machete and sliced open 10 zombies, pivoted and threw a Molotov cocktail down the hall lighting up some barrels and igniting 20 zombies

*BOOM*

The barrel went off and killed the remaining zombies and created two crawlers.

Tetra went over to her friends and revived them.

Nikolai looked at the Russian man and gasped.

"You! You can't be!" He said

"Who? Who can't he be?" Tetra asked

"Follow me; I know where the next teleporter is!" Said the Russian guy and lead them to a room in on the top of the asylum, a room that was not there before.

The man opened the door and inside a brand new teleporter, it shined so bright it was hard to look at.

"Amazing!" Tetra commented "No blood, now mud, no cud! Hey that rhymed...! Ah, fuck you!"

"Hey! That was my line!" Nikolai complained.

"Not really, I just tweaked it a bit." Tetra argued

"I can tell you what you should tweak!"

Tetra just got pissed at that and said "Fuck you!"

"You would wouldn't you" Nik muttered

"Hey can I shoot him!" Tetra asked like a whiny little kid voice

They all got into the teleporter.

"So who are you?" Tetra asked the Russian man

"Shouldn't it be obvious!"

"No."

The Teleporter warmed up and right before it warped them the man said

"If you must know you may call me Rez-" he didn't finish, as they were warped.

Above the teleporter, this time it said; please enjoy you stay, next stop a nice little swamp, called Shi No Numa...


	4. Shi no Numa

Regular- Humans

_Italic- Zombies_

"oof!" Tetra puffed as Nikolai fell on her after teleporting.

"Uh... I hate these things!" Tank said as he shook his head

"So what were you saying Mr. Rez?" Tetra asked

"I'm sorry but as I said you may call me Reznov." Said Reznov

"I don't get it... I thought you were killed last year in the arctic circle? (I won't spoil)" said nikolai

"No my friend. They tried but I was much too... badass for them."

"Ok... so where are we?" asked Takeo

Richtofen then spoke up "I fink ve are In de svamp, desenotion shi no numa! Vhich is roughly translated in to Zombie svamp"

*Groan*

*Crash*

"Well..." Tetra started and aimed up her PPSH-41 and fired a quick burst "I think I know why it is called that..."

Later...

"Takeo! To you right!" shouted Reznov

*Ratatatat*

Takeo fired his type 100 into about 10 zombies, slaughtering them

"Tetva vehind you damn vit!" Richtofen warned and Tetra did a 180 and saw 6 zombies, she pulled out her magnum and shot each one in the head, then reloaded.

"Tank cover me! I'm goin for the speed cola!" she said

"I'm on ya!"

Tank and Tetra wadded thru the swamp and Tetra saw, on the edge of the swamp, a group of strangely familiar Zombies, one with a red bandana and green shirt, another with a pair of glasses and one with a squirrely looking face that should have been funny but there was nothing funny about it's eyes.

The whole group of them ignored them, but the squirrely one turned and came after Tetra, who just got to the speed cola room and turned and shot the zombie in the gut 3 times. Tetra examined it closer and soon realised... "Oh by the goddess! Niko!" sure enough he was there... and rotten and gross and all that! "How the hell did they get you?"

She wouldn't find out till later...

"Tetra! Over here!" Tank called!

Tetra headed over and as soon as she got next to the speed cola

"_Yaaaaaa!"_ a Zombie dropped down and bit Tetra in the neck and she went down.

"You rotten little maggot sack! You better be glad I'm down!" She swore

Tank came around the corner and shot gunned the Zombie and revived Tetra, who felt woozy.

"Don't worry... we gave you the antidote! You're safe!"

"Good." Tetra sighed and bought a speed cola.

Then she suddenly sensed something. "The others! There in trouble!"

"How do you know?" Tank asked

Tetra didn't respond just bolted and headed in their direction.

Later...

Takeo, and Nikolai were down while Reznov and Richtofen were cornered...

Tetra and Tank burst in and blasted all the Zombies back to the shadow realm!

"Thanks... friend" Said Reznov

They revived the others and went into the main building.

"So, where is the next teleporter..." Asked Tetra

"I shink it is in my old qvarters on we just have to get there." Richtofen said

"Alright so we jus- OWW!" Tetra Exclaimed

"What is it?" Takeo asked

Tetra just got a serious head pounding and achy bones. But it soon passed

"Nothing" Tetra lied

Reznov suggested they spend the quiet time they had to rest, no one had had any sleep since the 5th day on Verruckt.

Later that night...

Tetra woke to a creaking sound, she got up off her crate she was sleeping on and went and investigated.

She heard it coming from the basement.

She went down and saw her... just a little girl... but something seemed off...

"Hello, little girl are you ok?" Tetra asked

The girl had her back to Tetra and when she turned around she understood why something felt wrong.

"_Ah Tetra, I have been expecting you!"_ said the girl in a high pitch and ghostly voice

"Who are you?"

"_Who am i? That is a good question... I was once know as Sam... Samantha Maxis to be exact... but now most only call me by one name..."_

"And what would that be?"

"_Oh don't worry... you will be calling me it soon enough..."_

"You are a sick little girl!"

And as soon as she finished a Figure stepped out of the shadows.

"L-Link?"

"Tetra... It is good to see you... now... I just want you to join me... thats all... but no matter... you will soon"

Tetra walked towards him "I thought you were dead?"

Tetra was three steps away and she reached out, and Link put an evil smile on.

2 steeps... 1 steep...

"_DIEEE NOW!" _Link yelled and lunged at her.

"_STOP!"_ yelled Samantha

"_yesss master..." _Link said, and when Tetra looked back he was again a zombie...

"An illusion?" Tetra asked

"_No... He was truly back to his old self for a while... i will explain, when he was first infected i didn't fully take control over him, just a bit so i could use him, but now I took my control back... and he is mine again... and you will be soon."_

"I wish you'd stop saying that..."

"_why... making you nervous? Join us and I will give you him back"_

It was hard to focus on Sam... What with a fuckin zombie staring at you, Link had his glowing eyes locked on Tetra.

"_Fine... this is the last thing I must say... you have 2 months... after that everything you loved, liked, wanted, protected, and needed will be gone... and everything you fear, hate, and loath will take over... and please note... in half that time part of the things will become true... and you will understand... unless you join willingly and save yourself the pain..."_

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tetra yelled and pulled out her magnum.

"_Very well"_ she snapped her fingers and Tetra woke up on her crate.

A dream?

Reznov shook her "Come my friend we found the teleporter."

The group entered the doc's quarters and found a tele, and the box.

Tetra took a spin and what did she get... "As tank would say... oh-fuckin-rah! Ray gun! Yay!"

"Tetra let's go!" Tank called

"Ok.. AHHH!" Tetra bent over and threw up.

"Tetra... are you sure you're ok?"

**(in tetra's head)**

"_I do hope you have decided?"_

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"_Just listen... and Kill them... you are one of us now."_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"_Fine... but I will be back... in your head, in your dreams and in reality!" _and it was gone

"What had it meant about I was one of them... and about two months...?"

**(out of her head)**

**Tank's POV**

"Tetra! Kid get up." Tank shook her and she woke up. Screaming her head off.

"WOAH! Calm down!"

Tetra panted and shook her head. "Sorry, just... just a vision..."

"Oh ok... c'mon lets go"

**Tetra's POV**

She stepped into the teleporter and as they flipped the switch to go to der riese she could have sworn she saw a little girl laughing in the blue light and next to her, Link and she could hear the girl say. _"you're in my home turf now... bitch!"_

**just wondering... but would a few more reviews kill anyone?**


	5. Der Riese

_The One lyrics_

_All my life I've been debating__  
><em>_All the crows they sit there waiting__  
><em>_Wondering what I'm going to eat__  
><em>_Until I have it I can't breathe_

_I only see you on the floor__  
><em>_Your heart's not beating anymore__  
><em>_My lust for you just cannot wait__  
><em>_Your skin it tastes like chocolate_

_Staring blankly at the sun__  
><em>_Waiting for my time to come__  
><em>_Your happy life it makes me sick__  
><em>_All the screaming sounds like music_

_Losing all my holy dreams__  
><em>_Someone tell me what they mean__  
><em>_There's an iron smell of blood in the air__  
><em>_But I can't find it anywhere_

_[Music starts up]_

_I've been waiting for someone to find me__  
><em>_And become a part of me (become a part of...)__  
><em>_I've been waiting for you to__  
><em>_Come here__  
><em>_And kill me__  
><em>_And set me free (set me...)__  
><em>_I've been waiting for the one__  
><em>

_[music fades for a bit]_

_Blood's flavor is so metallic__  
><em>_It's smell makes me go phrenetic__  
><em>_Textures that I find in you is a thick viscous glue_

_Some nights I become so keen__  
><em>_With all I touch and all I see__  
><em>_There's an iron smell of blood in the air__  
><em>_And now I see it everywhere_

_[music starts up again]_

_I've been waiting for someone to find me__  
><em>_And become a part of me (become a part of me...)__  
><em>_I've been waiting for you to__  
><em>_Come here__  
><em>_And kill me__  
><em>_And set me free (Oh)__  
><em>_I've been waiting for the one__  
><em>

_[short guitar solo]_

_I've been waiting for the one__  
><em>_I've been waiting for someone (part of me...)__  
><em>_I've been waiting for you to__  
><em>_Come here__  
><em>_And kill me (set me...)__  
><em>_I've been waiting for the one_

_[real guitar solo]_

_I've been waiting for someone to find me__  
><em>_And become a part of me (become a part of me...)__  
><em>_I've been waiting for you to__  
><em>_Come here__  
><em>_And kill me__  
><em>_And set me free (Oh)__  
><em>_I've been waiting for... (yeah)_

_I've been waiting for you__  
><em>_to come here__  
><em>_and kill me (set me...)__  
><em>_I've been waiting for..._

* * *

><p><strong>At Der riese<strong>

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAAAP!" Tetra was saying to herself as she fell back towards the mainframe, where Takeo and Reznov were.

She was paired with Tank but they got separated around the bridge.

And as you can guess Takeo was paired with Reznov and Nikolai was with Richtofen.

Soon Tetra got to the mainframe and found Reznov hacking apart Zombies with his machete and Takeo doing likewise with his Katana.

Tetra rolled her eyes and pulled out her PPSH-41 and opend fire at the zombies.

Nikolai climbed over the fence at the end of the mainframe area followed by Richtofen.

"Hey! Where's Tank?" asked Nikolai

"I'm not sure, we were separated near the bridge." Tetra replied

A flash of bright light near the main teleporter and Tetra saw Tank step out and start blasting Zombies with a weapon she never saw him have before. An MG42 and he seemed to look, stronger.

Tank pulled out a few red bottles and tossed a few at Tetra. "Give two to Richtofen and Nikolai" then he chucked the other two at Reznov and Takeo

"Juggernog!" Richtofen exclaimed. "So sweeeeet!"

Tetra drank it and she immediately felt stronger.

But little did she know how useless it was at the time...

Tetra started to head towards the Teleporter and started to stumble, and smashed into the wall of the mainframe platform. "oww." She muttered.

She recovered and climbed up onto the platform and headed to the Pack-a-punch machine and put her Ray gun in and cracked her knuckles, and pulled out a Porter X2 Ray Gun.

"Hmm, eat this Samantha!" she said

Richtofen looked over when Tetra said Samantha. "What did you just say?" he asked

Tetra shot three zombies behind Richtofen and replied "I said, 'eat this Samantha'"

"I know that, but how did shu no avout Samantha?"

"...um I duno... I don't understand the question."

Richtofen just shrugged and went back to his old self: WACKO THAT IS!

Anyways the Zombie slaughter went on for another few days and at day 8 wave 11 (Wave 99ish)[a wave an hour] Tetra found the next Teleporter, but something about it looked odd, and not 'OMG-this-thing-is-messed-up' type odd but more of a 'hmm-this-one-looks-different-than-the-others' type way.

Tetra ran back to link that teleporter to the mainframe, so it could get power.

Once she had linked it up, she headed back towards the rest of the group.

On the way back she stopped and looked to her left...

A Girl Stepped towards her. _"I can see you have not yet given in"_

"To what! What would I give in to!"

"_Silly, naive, mortal... have you not noticed the changes in your behaviour?"_

"Other than constant headaches and increasing stupidity. No."

"_You mean, No sudden visions, no loud voices in your head, not even heightened senses?"_

"N-No" And she meant it, 'cept she had been having slight visions in her head.

"_Well you will soon, don't worry"_

"Why are you so interested in having me on your side, and why willingly!"

"_I guess I should explain. You see, a few years ago, me and my father were decived by a Dr. Edvard Richtofen, you know him..."_

"Y-Yes."

"_Well anyways, I want revenge, I want him dead. And the only way I was capable of doing it in my form was taking control of the zombies, but it seems that even this is no use, so I searched and searched and found you, and Him..."_

Samantha Motioned her hand and Link's Zombie steeped out of a corner.

Tetra found it odd as he had been a Zombie for at least a few months, yet he looked as though he was just infected yesterday. No rotten flesh, no Maggots, not even missing hair, really the only thing that let people on that he was, what he was, was that he was slightly pale and had golden glowing eyes.

"_you see he is still like he is, due to the fact that your powers are much more effective while you are alive, so I would like it if you joined willingly, hence no death, and I could just borrow your powers."_

She shouldn't have said it, but she couldn't help it "so you're after the triforce huh? Well even if you got mine, you wouldn't get the last one!"

"_I know, I have the Triforce of Courage right now, soon I will have the One of Wisdom... then all I need is Power... and don't worry I know where it is."_

That sent a chill up Tetra's spine.

*Creak*

A walkway that was above Samantha fell and she had to use some of her power to prevent it from crushing her.

Tetra looked at Link, who seemed to snap out of it.

"T-Tetra?" he looked around and quickly tossed her a book and something blue he had found in his last adventure. "You need to use the book and the instrument! You need to play the Song of- _AHHHH_"

The walkway had been moved and Sam had taken control back.

"_I don't see any reason to hold you up now, so off with you... and Tetra, you nightmare is just beginning."_

"Great" Tetra muttered

Later...

"Hey! Tetra what the hell took so long!" Tank yelled

"Just got held up, A LOT OF ZOMBIES!" she lied

"The teleporter's up! It's time to run!" Reznov said, and drank a purple liquid, PHD flopper

Reznov charged the zombies and jumped of the stairs and hit the deck and the ground around him exploded and the rest followed.

They made it to the Teleporter and turned it on.

*ZZZZZZT*

Right before She passed out, Tetra could see water, and ocean, she could hear birds and found herself soaked to the skin.

She was in the middle of a Great Sea...


	6. Hylian Wastelands

"_The healthy human mind does not wake up thinking that this is it's last day on earth... but I think that's a luxury, not a curse..." –Captain Price, MW2_

*Chirp, chirp, squawk*

"Uh... what the hell?"

Tetra woke up soaking wet on the beach and looked around. "T-Tank? Reznov! Takeo! Nikolai! Richtofen!" She called

She walked up the beach and found Tank laying half in the water unconscious.

She kicked him and yelled "YO TANK! WAKE UP!"

Tank groaned and sat up.

"Where are we?" he asked and rubbed his eyes

"I'm not sure; all I know is were missing the other 4 of us."

Tank got to his feet and they started into the mainland and after a 10 minute walk found the other 4 sitting in front of a random tree.

"Well... that was convenient!" Tetra commented

*Smash*

Tetra pulled out her magnum (it was Pap-ed) [Pap= pack a punched] and walked towards the sound with the others following.

They found a small building with broken windows and a streak of blood flowing out the window.

"Ready?" Tetra asked

Takeo nodded and they kicked the front door down and inside were only 5 zombies which were easily dispatched.

The group secured the perimeter and it was confirmed; no zombies ANYWERE!

*Creak*

"Did you hear that?" asked Tetra

"Hear what?" asked Tank

"That creak?"

"No" said Takeo

"Hmm..." Tetra went over to a small door in the floor behind the counter of the tavern (cuz that's what it was) and sniffed the air, she smelled... something... not quite sure what though, kina smelled good.

She opened the door and someone screamed and Tetra pointed her gun down the door and threw a flare down and called "Hello... are there survivors?"

5 people emerged from the cellar and Tetra recognized a few of them 1 of them she did not but the other 4...

"Anthea, Aryll, Medli, and Komali! What the hell are you doing here!"

Komali (who was a Rito) [bird person] took out his sword and pointed it at Tetra's neck.

"You're one of them!" He shouted, which drew the attention of the others and they ran over with guns pointed at Komali.

"What do you mean!" Tetra asked

"The uniform... you are wearing the same as those... things." He pointed to the dead zombies

"Oh, that's cuz I needed to change at the time, but I'm NOT one of them..."

Komali seemed to relax a bit...

Anthea (who was a fuckin' whiz kid from my CNH series) said "Hey, you 5 aren't from around here huh?" and pointed at Tank and the other COD characters.

"You got that right kid." Tank said

"So shouldn't you be freaked out by the two bird people here?" and nodded towards Komali and Medli.

"Vell, ven you are svaugthering zombies all day and night vou are not freaked out by zat much." Richtofen said.

"Oh..." Anthea muttered and was utterly confused by Richtofen's accent.

Tetra walked around for a bit inside the tavern, just pacing.

Tank and Nikolai had found the place's Liquor storage and Richtofen was comparing Aryll (who was like... 6 or 7) to something, while Takeo hacked apart the zombie bodies and Reznov sat at the only table still standing idly flipping a coin.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

The group sat at that table and talked about what they should do next.

"Well" Tank started "I think it is time to end this... we need to find Samantha and kill her!"

Tetra placed the blue submarine on the table and said "I found this... uh off Link's body back in Natch der untoten... it's called the ocarina of time, it has... powers... I guess you could say." And she put the book on the table as well.

Takeo took the book and started flipping thru the pages. "Song of time, Song of storms, Song of soaring, Ballad of the gales, Sonata of awakening... but what song do we play?" he asked

"Well first we have to find them..." Tetra said.

Aryll skipped up to Tetra with a sad look on her face. "Tetra... where is Link?"

Tetra didn't respond just got a lump in her throat and her stomach felt like iron. "Well Aryll... he... um... he didn't... well he didn't quite... make it, out..."

Aryll's eyes were red. "You were supposed to protect him and vice versa! But you failed!" and she ran out of the building crying.

"Aryll! Wait it's not safe out there!" Tetra called

"AHHHH!" Aryll screamed

Tank quickly grabbed his MG42 and Thompson and Mustang/Sally (dual 1911 handguns PAPed to shoot grenades) and hurried out the door along with Tetra and her Porter X2 Ray gun, DSH-V115 Magnum (PAPed magnum) and PPSH-41, Takeo grabbed his type 115 SMG (I don't know what they're called so I am making it up) and Nambu pistol and katana, while Nikolai had hit PPSH-115 and PTRS-115 and Tokarov pistol. Reznov had a machete and Scoped Mosin rifle and DP-15 and a few Molotov cocktails, and Richtofen with his Amputater (PAPed mp40) and Stg115 and Walther P38 pistol.

Aryll was surrounded by the Zombies, a mix of Nazi and Hylian zombies.

Tetra pulled out her X2 Ray gun and shot the Zombies behind Aryll, killing them.

Aryll ran towards Tetra and the zombies followed.

Tank ran forward and ripped apart the Zombies with his MG42.

The rest of the Surviving Zelda characters ran from the tavern and met up with them.

"Komali, is there any safe place you know of?"

"Yes. The Rito domain, it is so high up no one could get to it!"

"Good, take Aryll and keep her safe, got it!"

Komali nodded and picked up Aryll and He and Medli flew back to safety.

Anthea walked up to Tetra and stared intensely at her in the eye.

"What?" Tetra asked

"We have to go to New Hyrule city! There is information there that will be vital to defeat this, Samantha."

"Ok, let's go..."

And they headed off...

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

It was pouring rain and the group had no shelter yet couldn't see in front of their own faces.

They had been traveling for a few days and Anthea said they should reach the Walls of the city any min-

*Bonk*

Tank grinded his teeth and muttered "Owwww" well... they found the walls.

They found a gate and what they saw in the firelight was horrid... wait, fire? In this weather?

Well whatever, the whole town was burning like a freak explosion had just happened, and that wasn't the worst of it... because strewn along the roads, were arms, legs and other bloody messes I don't even want to describe.

"I think the Zombies were here..." Nikolai muttered

"What was your first clue? Was it all the blood!" Retorted Takeo

Tetra followed Anthea around the town until they found her work shop, oddly it had hardly been touched.

She opened the door with a creak and found her desk loaded with papers and other projects.

Tetra noticed a few things in the room, first was a box in the corner of the room and second was a few soda machines and third was a PAP machine on the far end of the room.

"Well... that was convenient." Tetra said

She walked up the mystery box and opened it and it landed on a strange type of weapon, it looked like a cattle prod on steroids.

"Vuddervaffe! Ooh how I've missed you!"

"The Wunderwaffel!" Said Tank

"Actually to be precise it is called the Wunderwaffe DG-2" Takeo said

Tetra took the Wunderwaffe and placed it in the PAP, and out came the Wundderwaffe DG-3.

Tetra took another spin and it landed on a monkey with cymbals and a few sticks of dynamite strapped to its back.

Tetra picked it up and it looked at her with red eyes "you're not Sam!" it screeched and Tetra almost dropped it.

"Holy shit!" She said in shock.

"Yeah... it does that..." Tank admitted

Anthea walked over to the table and picked up a few sheets of paper and handed them to Tetra.

"We found a cure and all, but get this... well just read this, and to boot just recently she got a hold of Ganondorf and his triforce of power, so if she got yours we are all screwed."

"You mean Sam?"

Anthea nodded.

Tetra read it.

"Strange sightings East of New Termina, Small squad sent in to investigate...

**_Day 2 Team has not reported back, feared the worst, AONH is preparing for combat (Army of new hyrule)..._**

**_Day 4 All contact lost with New Termina everywhere else has been cut off of contact..._**

**_Day 9 We have been cut off from the Rito Domain and we don't even know what we are dealing with here..._**

**_Day 15 Zombies! And not ReDeads! They surrounded the City, a few of us have managed to escape but I stay here, and continue my research..._**

**_Day 17 Zombies have started their attack, lost over a hundred Men today, many others infected, a few brought back for testing._**

**_Day 18 a cure has been found, we are now dosing it out..._**

**_Day 48 Cure is ineffective, while it slows down the effects it doesn't stop it, it works better on pure humans, not hylians. Noticeable symptoms: heightened senses, Change in appetite, Eyes glow a bit, constant headaches, Dizziness, Walks a bit funny, and will have sudden mood swings._**

**_Around a month of infection Subject is prone to slip over and temporarily be a Zombie, but may fight it. And another Week after that will slip over and must be put down._**

**_Day 49 The zombies broke in to the city today and are killing thousands... I fear this may be the last you hear from me..._**

**_Day 50 Ahhh! I've been infected; I took the antidote however... this is the last thing I will say... Samantha, their leader, can be defeated with very strong healing powers, but no potion or drug will work, it has to be thru Magic... now... I don't want to be one of them... so good bye..._**

**_Anthea's assistant, Jake Ether._**

**_Day 70 ? (unreadable script scrawled in blood and with a bloody hand print on it)"_**

It suddenly his Tetra, "Hey! Tank how long ago was it since we left Shi no Numa?"

"um... about... 31 days, why?"

Here Tetra stood in shock as she realised what had happened back on the last day there... she quickly realised what they had to do, the only problem was... she had only a week left, till her friends... became her enemies...


	7. The Pendant

2 days later...

Tetra had done well hiding the fact that she was infected, until now.

"So, this is where Samantha is, got it, you go in there and Kill her!" Anthea said

"Ok, so all we do is g-_AHHH_ *hack, hack, cough* uh, go in there with the ocarina play a certain song and she is done?"

"Uh... yeah, and what was that AHHH, all about?"

"Um, nothing..."

Anthea just stared at her.

"Let's go" Said Reznov

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

*Bash*

Reznov kicked the front door of the castle down and everyone filed in guns ready.

A little girl floated over to the throne room and sat down on one.

"_he-he-he! Looks like we have to do this the hard way... huh?" _she waved her hand and a group of Zombies and Brainwashed, yet not zombified, victims stood at the ready.

Tetra felt a tug in her gut, like it was flipping inside out and she threw up.

"Hey? Tetra drink this." And Tank approached her with a juggernog.

Tetra knew what was happening. "G-Get... G_e_t _A_w_a_y" She tried to warn, and grasped her stomach, and collapsed.

Wirving in pain Tetra felt something wash over her, she was still in control of herself, yet she felt different...

She looked around, everything had so much color and she could smell the stench of the Zombies as though they were standing right next to her, yet they were on the other side of the room, (and it was a pretty big fuckin room!) she could also tell that Nikolai pissed his pants... She heard everyone's breathing and smelled the scent of blood that smelled very appetizing...?

She looked at Tank and he gasped and aimed his Mg42 at her.

She stood up, she didn't look like The Zombies, but she felt dead. A thought occurred to her, she had a bit more power now, she could distract the other zombies in a way the others couldn't... by taking Samantha head on.

She started walking towards the other zombies but before she did, attempted to speak.

"_Tank... figure out the song, I will distract them..." _and she continued towards Samantha, Tank just watched.

She picked up the pace and ran like normal, and once she reached the first zombie struck him in the face and its head burst open... _"No wonder a strike from a zombie hurts so much"_ she thought.

A brain washed victim came at her with a club, and instinctively she grabbed the club and he passed her and she did something she hadn't planned on... she bit him, and the body fell.

The weird thing was, the flesh that had come off, she didn't spit out...

She clawed a zombie in the stomach and pulled out it's innards and found her Wunderwaffe and shot a line down into the zombies clearing a path, but now it was out of ammo and she dropped it.

She jumped and grabbed Samantha and then was thrown off, she got back up and took a step up and tried something.

"_Holy shit I can fly!" _ And it was true, just like Samantha.

She struck Sam in the face and she crumpled but Sam had a few more surprises up her demonic sleeves!

"_Fetch me their souls!"_ she called and lighting hit the ground and a low roar shook the place and she could hear Tank say "Uh-oh, that doesn't sound like them flesh bags..."

A bunch of Dog surrounded by fire and a mysterious fog attacked the survivors and they snapped out of it and opened fire.

Tetra slugged Sam across the face and Sam struck back, the fight went on in stalemate for about an hour or two.

Tetra was exhausted and it seemed as though Sam had infinite energy.

Tetra sank to her knees and just as Sam levelled her strike with her head she said _"I will now have my vengeance! On everyone!" _and just as she lurched forward to strike a faint tone filled the air and all the zombies moaned and collapsed.

"_What the hell!" _Sam cursed

They both looked over to the other end of the Room.

Tank, Nikolai, Richtofen, Anthea, Takeo and Reznov all stood there but the thing was, Tank was standing forward with the Ocarina to his mouth, and standing next to him was Link's Zombified form but he wasn't attacking.

"Is that's how it's played?" Tank asked

Link looked at him and said _"yup... now any second..."_

Just as the song finished Tetra understood what was going on... Samantha let out a terrifying scream and fell to the floor... that was all Tetra remembered before she and everyone else blacked out...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(building suspense... sorry just a few more)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(ok here we go)

...

...

Tetra woke up surrounded by her friends and other people in the middle of the town, it had all been repaired and all the zombified people were back to normal.

She looked at herself, she was completely normal...

"What the fuck just happened"

A boy in a fresh green tunic walked up to her. "Oh, I just told Tank how to play the song f healing."

"L-L-Link!" she ran and hugged him.

"Hey! No gettin' cheesy on me ok!"

"What about the others?"

"Were ok" Tank said and walked up behind them.

"Oh man I'm so confused?"

*Groan* but it was a normal groan.

A pile of hay shifted and a little girl crawled out holding a pendant.

"Hey... Kid where did you come from?" Tank asked

"..." the girl just stared at them. "Um... where am I?"

*Woof* a German Sheppard ran up to the girl, followed by her puppies.

"Fluffy!" The girl cried "Fluffy have you seen daddy?"

The dog just whined.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" Tetra asked

"Samantha Maxis... why?"

No one responded just looked at each other.

"Oh... shit" Muttered Link

"Well, everything is back to normal, so I say we kick back for a bit and then we will see what happens after that" suggested Tetra

Everyone agreed with the idea.

6 months later...

The whole group from Tank and Richtofen, to Medli and Link, even Tetra's Pirate crew was back, hell; even Samantha was hanging out with them now!

They all met in the town square and Tank brought it up first "hey Tetra! We've decided we are going to help Samantha find her dad, Ludwig Maxis, We all know he's out there somewhere... just not sure where to look first.

Samantha walked up to Tetra and gave her a hug. "I am sorry for all the trouble I caused, but I swear it won't happen again! Good by Tetva!"

And so Tetra and Link stood at the city walls waving good bye to their friends as they headed towards the old teleporter... in the distance Tetra could see Sam's Pendant hanging from her pocket... still swirling with evil power... and then... they disappeared...

**...The End...**

**Please note... a short sequel will be made, but It won't be a Zelda crossover, it may have reference to Zelda but it will be a Percy Jackson and the Olympians and COD crossover...!**

**(actually i MIGHT make a sequal that is LOZ... i will start up a poll for it now... so go 2 my profile and vote plz :D)**


End file.
